


Father's Day

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Poe, Finn, and Rey's kids want to do something nice for Poe for Father's Day. Now, what to get?..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: the Finn/Poe/Rey relationship is background only. Focus is on the kids and their relationship with Poe.

“What are you getting your dad, Faru?”

 

The gangling teen stopped in her tracks. “Oh, probably just a tie or something. You know how busy things are at the Academy and with working at the spaceport.”

 

“Classic, Dameron. Lazy, but classic.” Her classmate clapped her on the back. “My brothers and I are taking our old man out for dinner.”

 

“Nice, Jimmal.” She knew how hard it was for Jimmal’s family to spend time together. How hard it was for her own family, with two Jedi Knights as parents. “Anyway, catch you later.”

 

***

 

“Pevin, is that you?”

 

A nervous pause from the boy in the dumpster. “Yes’m.” 

 

“What would your father think if he could see you now,” Officer Haney asked rhetorically. “And shouldn’t you be in school?”

 

“I’m going to be a scavenger like my mom!” Pevin boasted. “I don’t need to go to school.”

 

“As a minor under the age of sixteen, the New Republic Ordinances say otherwise. Do _not_ make me come in there.” Another sheepish pause before the scraggly boy crawled out of the dumpster. “Now, am I going to have to escort you personally back to the Academy?”

 

“No, ma’am.” He was thoroughly cowed by the steel-haired security officer. 

 

She sniffed at him. “I hope you get Poe something nice with Father’s Day coming up.”

 

He blushed. “I’ll scrounge something up.”

 

***

 

“Something on your mind, padawan?”

 

Winni blushed. “Sorry, Master Horn. I’m usually better at meditation but today I just seem to be very distractable and…”

 

“Peace, padawan.” Horn smiled at her. “I’m not so old as I remember being young on a beautiful day.”

 

“Thank you master.” The girl took a deep breath.

 

“Have you put any thought into what you’re going to get your father for Father’s Day?”

 

Her eyes flicked down and away. “I thought he might just like some time by himself.”

 

***

 

“Everything ready?” Faru asked. “Thank you for not literally smelling like a dumpster, Pevin. I know that’s difficult for most teenage boys, but especially for you.”

 

“Aw, shut up, big sis.”

 

“You didn’t steal any of the parts, did you?” Winni asked hesitantly.

 

“I don’t steal, I scavenge.” 

 

“Whatever: Dad’s going to be here any minute. Pevin, keep an eye out for him; Winni, give me a hand with the pre-flight checks.” Her younger siblings nodded.

 

***

 

Poe Dameron might have been getting on in years, but his instincts were undimmed. So when he received a cryptic message from his eldest daughter asking him to come alone to the spaceport where she worked and meet her at an abandoned hangar, he had agreed. But he had also arranged for some of his old war buddies to be flying overhead. And he may have had a blaster on one hip and a comlink to the local security forces on the other. 

 

And, as he heard the familiar sound of ion engines booting up, he feared that those instincts might be right.

 

He burst into the hangar in a combat crouch, pistol up. 

 

“Dad!” Faru called from beneath the _ugliest_ TIE fighter in the galaxy.

 

“We knew you were turning fifty and you felt really self-conscious about it especially with how young Mom and Pops are and it’s Father’s Day and we know you don’t get a lot of time to yourself, and you always wanted a TIE fighter, so Pevin found the parts and Faru arranged for the old hangar and the tools and we all helped build it and we’re going to have to do something really nice for Mom and Pops next year so they don’t feel bad and--”

 

“Easy, Winni.” Poe swept his youngest up into his arms. “It’s perfect.” He turned back to Faru and Pevin. “So, is she spaceworthy?”

 

“Two lit and in the green, sir.” Faru came to attention. “Double-checked every system.”

 

“All she needs is a pilot.” Pevin looked back at their handiwork. “And a paintjob. But paint’s a little harder to scrounge.”

 

“I even pre-cleared your flight path,” Faru added.

 

Poe has to wipe tears out of his eyes. “Thanks, guys. Alright, if I’m taking her up, you’ll have to stand clear.” He watched as his children scamper away before climbing up into the TIE’s cockpit and sealing the hatch. “They got me a TIE fighter,” he wondered aloud. “They worked together long enough to build me a TIE fighter,” he amended. He flicked the switches to complete the pre-flight checks before firing up the fighter’s engines to optimal. 

 

“Major Dameron, you are cleared to take off,” came the neutral voice of the flight controller. 

 

“Roger that,” he confirmed before punching the throttle forward with a whoop. He briefly wished Rey and Finn were here to see this, but their duties with the Jedi Order often took them away from home. Not that he minded raising their three children. Not in the slightest. And especially not on days like today.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Faru is 16, Pevin is 14, and Winni is 11.


End file.
